Rose's and Maze's
by destinysblue
Summary: a new girl at ouran academy has the hosts puzzled about who she is... or who she is claiming to be. her "brother" Oz Bezarius (P.H.) turns up and meets the hosts... will he join their club?


**Author's notes... sorry that there isn't much about Pandora hearts in this chapter (nor is it very hooking) It is mainly to develop the OC and how she finds Ouran. I hope you will read anyway x**

I stood looking at the classroom doors. I had come ahead of oz and the others as they had to get some notes from Pandora so for today I was alone. When the teacher opened the door I froze. The class were all staring at me. Lyra wasn't used to being stared at. I clumsily took baby steps into the class and then the dreaded question

"So, tell us a bit about you..." smiled the teachers

"Erm... well... I am Lyra..." I struggled. I looked at all the eyes looking at me. Some girls in the back off the class were whispering. "I... um... I am... from the Bezarius family..." I lied.

The teacher seemed to accept this as enough. He rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Lyra is English. She moved to Japan two years ago... but to this area on Saturday. She has a brother and sister who will be joining us tomorrow. She is the new addition to our class. Please welcome her." He said.

My cheeks shone red as the class looked on me in silence.

"You can sit their Lyra" he said pointing to an empty seat between two boys twins actually. I had never been good with boys... or girls actually. Until oz came along. Now I was alone again and it made my hair stand on end the thought of sitting near them

"But sir, Haruhi sits there!" they shouted in unison

"Well she is off for the week so for now Lyra can sit there" he said slightly annoyed.

I walked towards my seat all eyes on me. As I sat down they glanced at me spitefully.

Not long after the bell rang allowing me to leave the form room. The twins left just before me. The corridors were full of week giggling girls and posh rich snobs. I tried to push down the edge of the corridor but struggled. "Advanced maths" I read to myself. I pushed through the corridor trying not to be noticed. I stood outside the door and glanced in. About a third of the seats were full of students. I glanced at the front of the class to see a teacher writing on the board. I tiptoed in and tapped the teacher. He spun quickly to face me. I was extremely small compared to most of the pupils. I looked like I belonged in elementary school. Not high school. He looked at me and then he checked the register "Lyra" he said checking it was me. "Erm... yes" I whispered shyly. He pointed to a chair at the back of the classroom. I slid onto the chair and silently sunk into my seat watching the seats being filled one by one. When two strange characters walked into the classroom. One was extremely tall he had short black hair and would be very scary to anyone should not he have his friend by his side. His friend was small, about my height. He had blonde hair and he was hugging a small pink rabbit.

The small one sat next to me, the tall one next to him.

"Hi." The small one giggled. "I'm Mitskuni and this is Takashi. Most people call us Honey and Mori though" he sung gently.

I stared at the table pretending I was alone, talking to myself, "Erm... hi, I am Lyra Bezarius, I am kind of new here."

"Hey Taka-kun! This must be who hika-chan and Kau-chan were talking about just now" he sang in his gentle voice.

Takashi nodded in agreement.

"You should come to music room three if you can. We will be there and we will be glad to have a real conversation and introduce you to everyone." He smiled at me before the teacher interrupted.

The rest of that day I spent with my head down hiding away where I could. When it came to lunch time I wanted to get away from everyone else so I went for a wander. After a short stole I came across a rose maze. I decided that I would go in the maze so I could read the newsletters from different clubs. I slid into the maze counting my foot steps as not to get lost in its endless traps. After about five minutes I got to a small table. I sat at the table and looked in my bag. With my stomach growling. I glanced at the contents and noticed I did not have my lunch. Moaning I reached in and pulled out the letters. Reading through them all the clubs seemed fairly average: Judo; basketball; football; newspaper; dance. Then there were some clubs that seemed a bit... strange, like the tea tasting club. I really thought I had seen it all until I got to the last one. "The host club" I read a bit on this and too my surprise not only were the twins in it but the two strange boys from maths.

After school had finished I found myself stood outside the host club door. Glancing up at the sign, "Music room three" I felt nervous. I rested my hand on the handle, but as i was about to press down the door swung open and a boy fell onto me... he was medium height with blonde hair and ash eyes. He seemed European. He stood up and extended his arm too me apologising.

A voice echoed from behind him

"Lyra-Chan!"

He stepped out of the way to reveal a young boy charging towards me and leaping on to me hugging me. Petrified i froze. He giggled and looked up to me.

"This is Tamaki... Right tama-Chan" said Mitskuni happily

"Yeah." He blushed.

"I-I-I'm..." I stuttered "I'm sorry" I whispered before running off. I heard them calling after me but it was too much. I felt embarrassed and scared. I had always been scared of other people, especially boys.


End file.
